junjiitomangafandomcom-20200223-history
Murder
Chapter 4 of Tomie Part 2. Plot Tetsuo comes across a man in the street attacking Tomie with a knife. He scares the man away. Tomie doesn't want medical help and instead asks Tetsuo to take her to his apartment. She says the man was a hired killer and that many people want her dead. She tells Tetsuo to bury her far away, where no one can find her, and not to burn her. Tomie dies, and Tetsuo buries her in the woods, but then hears her voice from inside the grave calling to him. He digs her up and finds a new Tomie growing out of the old one's chest; at this stage, she is just a face. At the request of the face he cuts her free from the old Tomie's chest; but disobeys her instruction to burn the body since he promised not to and it would start a forest fire. Tetsuo takes the face back to his apartment where the new Tomie begins giving him orders, demanding caviar and foie gras (her favorite foods) and to be taken out into the city to buy antiques and jewelry. Tetsuo doesn't know why the face looks just like Tomie or why it grew; he believes it's a tumor with a human face, something he read about in a horror novel. However, the face grows into a head and starts to develop a new body. The head warns Tetsuo that Tomie has come back to life and it's his own fault for not burning her. Sure enough, when he checks the grave, it's empty. A man armed with a knife breaks into Tetsuo's apartment and ransacks the place, looking for Tomie. Tetsuo apprehends the man, who begs to be let go or Tomie will hate him. He says that Tomie is a beautiful woman he met on the road, who told him that a bad girl hurt her and was hiding out at Tetsuo's place. She ordered him to find and kill the woman. It is the first time Tetsuo has heard Tomie's name since she never told him before. The head tells Tetsuo again that it is his own fault for not burning the body. She pops up out of the trash can where Tetsuo stashed her. The intruder is confused as to why there are two Tomies that want to kill each other. The Tomie head gets impatient with him and orders Tetsuo to kill him. Tetsuo resists but is then possessed by Tomie, and hacks the man to death. The Tomie head explains that she is the only "real" Tomie and all the others are fakes - including the old Tomie who sent the man to Tetsuo's apartment, and a third Tomie who hired the hitman Tetsuo met in the street. She orders Tetsuo to go out and kill them. Tetsuo meets the Tomie he buried in the grave. He plans to take her into an alleyway and burn her, but she tells him she loves him. She thanks him for everything he did for her including buying her jewelry and cooking food for her. Tetsuo breaks down. He has no idea what's real any more since everything she describes is what he did for the Tomie head, who was completely ungrateful and abused him. The full-body Tomie tells him that he must kill the head so that they can be together; all his suffering is a delusion caused by the head. Back at Tetsuo's apartment, the Tomie head looks frightened, knowing the other Tomie has sent Tetsuo to kill her instead. Category:Tomie